


Distraction

by alifeyoulove3



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, lotf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alifeyoulove3/pseuds/alifeyoulove3
Summary: A student is pissed off at a classmate, who purposefully derails the teacher from her lesson because he doesn’t feel like learning





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Here is another addition to the small yet ever present lord of the flies fandom.

I was calmly minding my own business, listening intently to the teacher when a certain redhaired asshole raised his hand. Again.  
"Ma'am, I'm sorry to get off topic but I saw that you're cat Scruffy gave birth to kittens yesterday?"  
I groaned internally, glaring at him across the room with such intensity I guess he felt my eyes because he looked around the room before his gaze landed on me. I was fuming and his dumb fucking smug smirk only added to it.  
"Ah yes! I'm so glad you brought that up Jack! Class, short intermission because I have a story to tell…" And so, yet again, Jack got our cat lady of a teacher to start rambling on about her pets and showed us the 78 fucking pictures she downloaded onto her computer that morning. Who does he think he is? Our class is so behind the other classes that she's going to have to cram all the lessons in at the end of the year, which I HATE. Some of us actually come here to learn and get good grades so we don't spend the rest of our fucking lowly lives paying a college. As I half listened to her talk about one of the new kittens interacting with her "toddler" calico, I decided I had had enough. I'm not putting up with his dumb fucking irresponsible, arrogant, obnoxious ass for another second. As soon as the bell rang and she laughed out some apology for getting "carried away again," I marched right up to that self centered little bitch.  
"Listen here fucklord, I swear on my life, if you ruin another one of our classes with you're fake-ass "I care about your personal life" antics, I will kill you. I may be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I will fucking fight you."  
He stared at me with a bewildered face so I decided my work was done. As I turned to march away, that fucking dickbag started laughing so hard he fell onto the ground with tears in his eyes. I just stood there not knowing how the fuck to react to this situation because he looked like he was having a seizer and needed medical attention. So I did the only thing I could think of, or maybe the only thing I wanted to do: I punched that curly haired Strawberry Shortcake wannabe in the gut. I don't know if the wheezing was from the laughter or the punch. I'm guessing both. I was sick of standing there so I figured I should probably leave. Although I could probably beat him up right now and he wouldn't notice because he's too busy rolling on the floor like one of our teacher's cats high on catnip. Which she has shown us a video of, by the way, and guess who's fault it was? Just as I was about to leave, kill myself, kill Jack, or all three, his laughter died down and he hoisted himself off the floor.  
"Oh man, that was the funniest thing I've ever witnessed," he remarked, wiping a tear from his eye.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Meanwhile, we have homework we won't understand because of your manipulative bitchery and you're making me miss lunch," I said and left Jack behind me. If I had long hair I would have flipped it in his face. If he doesn't stop I will actually beat him up until you can't tell the difference between specks of blood and freckles.


End file.
